1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive and, in particular, to a tracking and focus servo system of an optical disk drive with a write abort.
2. Disscusion of Related Art
The need for compact data storage is explosively increasing. The explosive increase in demand is fueled by the growth of multimedia systems utilizing text, video, and audio information. Furthermore, there is a large demand for highly portable, rugged, and robust systems for use as multimedia entertainment, storage systems for PDA's, cell phones, electronic books, and other systems. One of the more promising technologies for rugged, removable, and portable data storage is WORM (write once read many) optical disk drives.
One of the important factors affecting design of an optical system (such as that utilized in a WORM drive) is the optical components utilized in the system and the control of actuators utilized to control the optical system on the disk. The optical system typically includes a laser or other optical source, focusing lenses, reflectors, optical detectors, and other components. Although a wide variety of systems have been used or proposed, typical previous systems have used optical components that were sufficiently large and/or massive that functions such as focus and/or tracking were performed by moving components of the optical system. For example, some systems move the objective lens (e.g. for focus) relative to the laser or other light source. It was generally believed that the relatively large size of the optical components was related to the spot size, which in turn was substantially dictated by designs in which the data layer of a disk was significantly spaced from the physical surface of the disk. A typical optical path, then, passed through a disk substrate, or some other portion of the disk, typically passing through a substantial distance of the disk thickness, such as about 0.6 mm or more, before reaching a data layer.
Regardless of the cause being provided for relative movement between optical components, such an approach, while perhaps useful for accommodating relatively large or massive components, presents certain disadvantages for more compact usage. These disadvantages include a requirement for large form factors, the cost associated with establishing and maintaining optical alignment between components which must be made moveable with respect to one another, and the power required to perform operations on more massive drive components. Such alignment often involves manual and/or individual alignment or adjustment procedures which can undesirably increase manufacturing or fabrication costs for a reader/writer, as well as contributing to costs of design, maintenance, repair, and the like.
Many early optical disks and other optical storage systems provided relatively large format read/write devices including, for example, devices for use in connection with 12 inch (or larger) diameter disks. As optical storage technologies have developed, however, there has been increasing attention toward providing feasible and practical systems which are of relatively smaller size. Generally, a practical read/write device must accommodate numerous items within its form factor, including the media, media cartridge (if any), media spin motor, power supply and/or conditioning, signal processing, focus, tracking or other servo electronics, and components associated or affecting the laser or light beam optics. Accordingly, in order to facilitate a relatively small form-factor, an optical head occupying small volume is desirable. In particular, it is desirable that the optical head have a small dimension in the direction perpendicular to the surface of the spinning media. Additionally, a smaller, more compact, optical head provides numerous specific problems for electronics designed to control the position and focus of the optical head.
Additionally, although larger home systems have little concern regarding power usage, portable personal systems should be low power devices. Therefore, it is also important to have a system that conserves power (e.g., by optically overfilling lenses) in both the optical system and the electronic controlling system.
Therefore, there is a need for an optical head and optical media drive system with a small form factor and, in addition, a servo system for controlling the optical head and optical drive system so that data can be reliably read from and written to the optical media.